Whispers in the Dark
by HybridPlaything
Summary: Rumors of the Dark Army has finally reached Earth, and having just ended wars that had the potential to destroy the planet, Five young hero's are sent out to investigate and if necessary remove the threat to the fragile peace.AU/Crossover. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. I make no profit from this creative writing._

**Prologue**

"They're a myth. Something to spook the masses and remind them of the consequences of too much power. Aren't they?"

"We can't be to sure of that. We had our own problems this side of the universe, remember Libra?"

"How could anyone forget? And now because of rumors all five of us have been forced to come out here and check on the newer settlements. Helion Prime isn't so far away. If the rumors are true we would have been next."

"Paranoid Chang? I heard they're called Necromongers. Sounds like a society built on Death or for him."

"Don't Duo."

The exchange was quiet between five young men, each trying to cope with the thought that there were more effective harbingers of death and destruction loose then the ones that had just been so recently silenced in their own home. Now they had the backk yard, so to speak, to look after. Each had tried to cut out a normal life after the wars that nearly destroyed the planet they called home, Earth. Five years ago each had once piloted the finest death dealing weapon available, but they were a small planet compared to others in the neighboring solar systems and when the fragil no weapon Perfect Peace People heard the rumors they were terrified. The elite gaathered and armed, all quietly mind you, and sent off to see if it was true. Were whole systems just dying without a cause? Or were they dying because they were killed? How exactly did one kill off an entire solar system?

"You're psychatrist wasn't helpful Duo? You could have come to me."

"An' bug ya and Trowa?" A feral grin broke the sentence for a moment. "Nah, I manage just fine. Shinigami sleeps so...No worries."

"We wouldn't have minded and I'm sure Heero and Wufei would have offered the same."

"Of course. I'd welcome the braided idiot into my home, so long as I had duct tape and a very uncomfortable chair." The tone was dry but dark eyes glittered with amusment.

"Silence is golden they say."

"Ouch Wu! An' I can't believe ya side with him Heero!" Duo barked out with laughter.

"You know we care right."

"Of course Kitty Kat! If was a problem I would let ya be the first to know."

"Come one everyone lock down for cryosleep, we just passed the last colony."

"You'll check the navigation and systems one more time Heero?"

"I wouldn't be much of a pilot if I didn't. Go hook yourself up Trowa, I'll be there soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

It was never good to awake from cryosleep to the sounds of alarms. No, not good at all and one Heero Yuy barely kept the urge to curse in check, such in action was more befitting of Maxwell then Yuy. One by one each member of the five man crew was slowly brought to awareness and Heero ran the systems to check to see what was wrong, Maxwell was the second to waken and he dutifully began to help identify the problem.

"Shit! We're leaking air. Scanner not picking up where though. Yuy go open up a bottle of water or something and cut the gravity." Duo snapped and he pulled a wielding kit from a locker near his cryo cell. The other three pilots were awake now and and donning their survival suits. Quatre and Wufei each taking one to the two pilots preoccupied with trying to find the breech. "Your no good to us dead Maxwell." The Chinese man said with a barest hints of amusement. "Ya know with all our technological advances ya would thing they would make a more comfortable suit." The American grumbled as he wiggled into the space suit that they had been trained into wearing during emergencies.

"Duo, topside. Looks like something grazed us, most likely battle debris they tend to have the sharpest edges."

"Don't matter if it's sharp or not, if it's going fast enough or we are it'll always have the chance to slice through. Step back this shouldn't take long."

Duo made short work of the breech but they had been lucky to not have lost too much air as their ship could only generate so much before it began to recycle the air already produced. No one particularly enjoyed recycled air. It tasted stale. As Duo patched up the ship Heero checked their course and ran another systems check just to be sure they didn't miss anything. Trowa and Quatre decided to check the security footage both inside and outside the ship if the could determine what they had hit and if there was a strong likelihood of hitting anything else. "Uh guys I think you should see this." Quatr began and three of the four pilots made their way over to him. "Is that a skiff?" Duo asked and Wufei answered from his position from one of the portholes they called windows, "It's a survey ship I believe." Four heads snapped to his direction and he sighed before answering the unasked question. "We have company." The other pilots moved to see what they saw and were taken back to see an armada of ships.

"That would probably be our target."

"No sneaking on board. They probably puncuted our ship."

"So they know we're here. Let's open up communications and see if we can arrage a peaceful meeting."

"And ya call me crazy Kitty Kat! I like this plan."

"No."

"_Unidenitfied ship state your business, crew and destination or be fired upon."_

"How do we respond?"

"_Communications are clear unidentfied ship. Last warning, State your crew and purpose."_

"Pilot Heero Yuy of the Whisper. Navigator Chang Wufei. Three Civilians on a pilgramage to New Mecca."

"_The Lord Marshall wishes to speak with you. Cut your engines and prepare to be intercepted Whipser."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Gundam Wing and it's characters nor do I own The chronicles of Riddick. I make no money from this, I'm just playing in someone elses playground._

**Two**

"They have common grounds with you Lord Marshall."

"Don't call me that."

"They're from Earth. A dying planet. But that is neither here nor there, one of them has potential to be the next Lord Marshall. Will you continue to the Underverse for her?"

"You talk too much."

"I suppose one of has too. Being surrounded by sheep will only make the wolf go crazy. Although you'll always have Vakko for company as long as you can curb his traitorous siren."

"Ha! You'd like to curb her tendencies?"

"It's what my people do...Or did. I just happened to an Oracle's son. My skills weren't honed until I boarded the Basilica A valued voice should be well guarded even if it has to guard itself. My Lord Marshall taught me that much at least, he respected Seers."

"They're here. You better not be wrong Hisoka."

"Riddick I haven't led you astray yet and I don't plan on it now. That's not how I work, I have been honest since the beginning and you know it. So, please, don't insult me."

"One question Hisoka. Will you lead them to your Underverse and stop what I'm going to become?"

"If I have to Riddick, although I wouldn't want to. There's nothing I feel is worth saving anymore. Have you prepared a speech for them or will I have to do it. Again...Of course why did I bother asking. Lazy bastard."

The exchange was generally ignored by the gathering near the throne of the Basilica Riddick was the first Lord Marshall who wasn't a true Necromonger but he would convert if only to cross the threshold for the one person to have ever loved the Furyan. A mistake by the Seer's calculation, but Furyans were known once for their defiance if nothing else. He would command this army to take no converts until he crossed the threshold. After that Hisoka could foresee Riddick being just as Zhylaw was. _'Only difference is he is considered far more dangerous then My Lord Marshall.' _Hisoka thought as he pulled his dark initiate's hood from his head allowing a waterfall of fiery hair tumble loose. Turning back to his liege Hisoka let his startling eyes spark with annoyance. The left a dull muddy brown and the right a vibrant crimson flecked with gold, "Next time you want me to entertain you guests allow me get ready for a public appearance." A feral grin was his answer and the Seer huffed with annoyance before descending from the dais to greet the pilots that might have to save an existence he didn't see worth saving.

As the former gundam pilots were docked and unloaded they took a few moments to look over their surroundings. The Gothic architecture was prominent even in the docking bays and as they were escorted through the halls of the ship it was obvious that the ship was more like a mobile colony then a transport means. Duo shuddered and when Quatre lightly tapped him on the shoulder in question he murmured "It's like Shinigami found home." and left it that when they finally stopped in a large open chamber. They paused as their escort up to what was obviously a throne and whisper to a tall dark figure but their attention was abruptly snagged by the young lithe figure with a bright red mane of hair snapping at the escort and pushing past him toward the slightly bewildered gundam pilots.

"Our Lord Marshall welcomes you to the Basilica." a snort interrupted the greeting and the young male shot a look over his shoulder at the imposing figure on the throne. "And apologizes for the Navigator's rude behavior."

"Watch it Hisoka." was the all the figure on the throne had to say.

"He requests that you stay here for a few days so that we may discuss a potential trade. We have civilians that need to be taken to New Mecca but find ourselves with a lack of pilots. Will you consent to stay and here out our offerings?"

The five men were quiet for a moment before Heero spoke and confirmed they would stay and hear what was said. Hisoka nodded and and motioned for the group to follow him as he made to leave the chamber. No one noticed the disappearance of the Lord Marshall, but that was fine, he was often unavailable for hours at a time.

"These rooms are all interconnected and can only be assessed through the main suite here. I'll be your guard while you are here, many Necromongers do not trust breeders." Hisoka pointed out with a casual wave of his hand. "A meal will be prepared and delivered and you will be allowed a few hours of rest before we speak to the Lord Marshall. Questions?"

"I got one. Just how old are you? I mean you sound like your thirty with that formal tone but I mean you look like kid." Duo couldn't help but ask since this very matter had been bugging him since the kid started talking and now he was reaching his breaking point. Sometimes he cursed his mouth and curiosity.

Hisoka smiled, "I'm twelve. Now are there any questions about the arrangements I have made?" He could tell that the braided one was bursting ask a few more question though none pertained to the situation they found themselves in. Other then that the remaining pilots seemed content to let the matter lie for now. "Good I will be ouside if you need me." with that he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three**

"Was that really a question you had to ask Maxwell?"

"If he would have been more open I would have asked him a few more. I wonder if his left eye is blind?"

"You noticed as well?"

"I highly doubt it."

"What makes you say that Heero?"

Heero shrugged ignoring Quatre's question for the moment to open each of the five doors in the room. There were two doors on the left wall and a matching set on the right with a singal door on the wall opposite of the main hallway. "Check out each room." he ordered as he slipped into the single door in on the far wall. The other pilots followed, Quatre and Trowa taking the left side, Wufei and Duo the right. Each room had a large queen sized bed, a spacious closet, small armory, and bathing facilities.

Each closet was filled with a variety of Necromonger attire and it gave rise to the question of why the closets were filled. Stranger still was that in each armory there were a small arrangement of blades and full soilder uniform. The sheets on the beds were all silk and the tub was lined with bottles filled with bathing oils and exotic scents. Four of the five men had returned to the main suite and glanced around to realize that the most curious of the group was still in his room. With a heavy sigh Wufei went to the room he knew the braided idiot was in and promptly flushed with a loud "MAXWELL!" and whipped out of the room knocking over a dark bust from it's perch near the doorway. Duo merely laughed like a maniac and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

With a raised brow Trowa asked what was on everyone's minds, "What exactly is Duo doing?"

Wufei flushed a bit brighter but answered steadily enough, "The Baka is trying on clothes like an onna." If possible Trowa's brow climbed a little higher indicating he didn't see why this would effect Wufei any. "He...Maxwell is...prone to...forgo undergarments." the Chinese man gritted out like the admission was physically painful.

"It's called Free-Balling Wu!" Duo called from the room and he laughed outright when he heard the others chuckle, gasp, sputter and 'hn'. Moments later he emerged in a pair of low slung, loose silk pants and a tight dark hide vest. His hair was slightly dishevealed from trying on clothes and a few wispy strands framed his face. "Ya know I think I like this style." he said padding into the room to join his companions on bare feet. Wufei was blushing like crazy and avoiding having look at Duo, Quatre and Trowa were both admiring Duo and Heero had his eyes trained on the main entry door.

A soft knock was all the warning the five had before the door opened and Hisoka returned with with thr meal that had been prepared. "Forgive the intrusion but the Lord Marshall is busy today and request that I entertain you until he has settled his more pressing matters. Hisoka helped the few servant girls with the arrangement of the food before ushering them out. All of them had been eyeing Duo like a treat and the pilot was basking in the attention much to the dismay of his friends.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable, that is good. Now seems a good time to familiarize myself with you and you with me. My name is Hisoka and I an considered a Seer to the Lord Marshall. In these time of war I am sometimes asked to deal with those my liege cannot."

"Heero Yuy."

"Direct and to the point. You are named after a pacifist I believe. As a Seer I can tell a little about those around me. Not much without contact though. Seeing possible futures is easier then seeing the past. At least for me it is." He turned from Heero to Quatre and smiled.

"Quatre Raberba Winner. I own a large business on Earth and have left it in the hands of my twenty-nine older sisters until I return from my trip in New Mecca."

"A pleasure Mr. Winner. I wish you well with your Love." Hisoka said as he gaze landed on Trowa. "The string of Fate has bound you two together. It is a rare occurance here." Hisoka smiled and waited for Trowa's response.

"Indeed it has. Trowa Barton, I'm just accompaning my love." Hisoka nodded, pleased and swept his gaze over to Wufei who had his eyes narrowed on Hisoka.

"Please by all means glower until I have passed your judgment. My Lord does it all the time." Hisoka said to Wufei who was now looking like he very much wanted to smack him acoss the mouth.

"Don't mind Wu, he looks at me all the time like that too. I'm Duo Maxwell and I have to say this is a nice place ya got here. Looks like a dungeon but caters to comfort, who knew?"

Hisoka laughed and his eyes twinkled. "If you are truly believing that we cater to comfort then you truly do not know what we are. Tell me, Duo, do you know what a Necomonger is."

Duo shook his head in the negative and waited for Hisoka to explain. "Necromongers are a dark army of cultists that will convert or kill every last human life in the universe to inhabit or dominate the next realm, which they call the Underverse. We all began as something else. My people refused to convert but my mother said I should live. The previous Lord Marshall had a great respect for Seers and allowed my conversion but my people were killed. Not that it matters, only males can carry and pass on the ability of our sight. But that is neither here nor there, _This _campain is coming to a close."


	5. Chapter 5

**Four**

"This campain? Explain."

Hisoka rolled his eyes at Heero and Duo snickered, "Riddick will send the civillians to New Mecca with me and you provided you agree to his arangement. Or if you refuse he will have me drop them of and but that will force a good numeber of soldiers to have to go into cryosleep. The problem with that is the cryosleep system will only activate if the Lord Marshall enters cryosleep himself. Riddick won't do that, not this ship where too many a man can 'keep what they kill', and I don't blame him; though I don't know why he refuses to deal with those of a traitorous mind."

The pilots still looked confused and Hisoka mentally cursed Earth for being so dull. While they had recently begun to travel beyond their colonies and start the Mars terraforming project they were still unaware of the humunoid life already established on healthy planets and the advanced technology that wasn't wated on years of war.

"Explain the campain, why are those the only choices given. More importantly why start such a campain."

Hisoka sighed and began pulling his hair into thin and tight braids starting at the nape of his neck; he hated history and he hated explaining it even more. But if these pilot were going to understand then he supposed it was better him then one of the foolhardy purifiers still vying for the head position.

"It began with Khovu 'The Transcended' when he was banished from a religious cult for heresy. His banishment was not simply a 'Leave and never return.' No it was far worse, tortured in the most violent of ways, forced to watched the deaths of his beloved wife and children before sent into space in an emergancy skiff and left to die from infection." Hisoka paused with eyes closed as he recalled the information he had learned during his conversion and his time in the archives. "Drifting aimlessly in space he came upon the edge of something, another verse, he believed, and would dub it the Underverse. On the other side of the Underverse he saw his dead family rise again and when he returned he was stronger, stronger then ever before. He returned to those who cast him out and took vicious retribution against them. He removed the heads of all he killed and declared to each lifeless victem 'You keep what you kill.' and in his victory he assumed the office of Lord Marshall. A rank that cannot be superseded. Those who lived of this order were only spared for they had not acted directly against him during his time of banishment; he quickly organized the remaining cult into a more regimented and desciplined society. His actions so drastically changed the order that it needed a new name and place of worship."

Hisoka opened his eyes to gauge the reaction of the men listening to his story and noted that each seemed to be thinking about the new information deeply and he waited to allow them the time to adjust and would continue when he was sure the others were ready for more history after all there were a grand total of six Lord Marshall's seven if you counted Riddick, but he had yet to receive the mark of the Necromonger and Hisoka would only see him as true Necro when he took his mark. A nod from Heero brought his musing to a halt for the moment and he delved a little deeper into Necro history.

"Khovu termed the new ideaology Necroism and as a powerful testament to it has Necropolis erecting on the tallest mountain of Asylum. Khovu had seen the Underverse first hand and believed that life elsewhere was a spontaneous outbreak, an unguided mistake that neeed to be corrected. The natural state of this was Death and what came after and he taught all Necomongers this belief. He explained the himself and all Necromongers were part of the 'grand error' but having seen the truth, they were duty bound to remain alive and correct the mistake. This began the crusade. This is all I can recall about the Khovu the Transcended our first Lord Marshall." Hisoka said as he stood and stretched and was satisfied to hear the tell tell pops of his spine realigning even if he couldn't feel it. "I'll check the archieves again after you have had time to eat and digest this information. I will also try to get an estimate of when Lord Marshall shall be available. Good evening." With that said he retired from the room to do as he said, he would speak to Riddick later knowing that he was most likely gazing at the face of Jak in the morgue. An unintentional contact had given Hisoka acess to the man's memories of the girl but he refused to speak on it; the man had loved her as he might have his own kid. He had a weakness for them and thought that was why he spent much of his time in Hisoka's own company, but he wouldn't question it. It wasn't his place.

* * *

><p><p>

Back in the room the gundam boys were each processing the information given and Wufei was the first to speak. "The Underverse can't possibly be real."

Duo looked up but his eyes were just a little unfocused, "Anything is possible Wu. There is more life in the universe then Earth ever thought possible. It was only in the last fifty years or so that Earth has acknowledged the Helion System and only in the last ten have they opened up communications with New Mecca the largest and most diverse city in the 've been discussing peace and how to go about it." His companions just looked at him in shock.

"Duo how'd you know this?" Quatre asked still not quite believing that Duo had known something so big and not shared, then again Duo had the uncanny ability to find thigs out about obscure and seemingly random stuff; like before After Colony Era music, shows and sayings.

Duo shrugged and replied in an offhand manner "Earth has been sending signals for thousands of years trying to find other life. Most likely to set more colonies, Asylum sounds like a colony planet if it was filled with a religious cult. Most colonist would probably see it as such since most colonies might as well be different worlds, I mean look at L2 compared to any other colony. We were practically a prison colony."

The others had to agree with Duo at that point as most colonies were drastically different from one another the worst unfortuantely being L2, Duo's home. "Let's Eat in famished!" Duo called out and the others moved with him toward the trays set out for them filled with exotic fruits and vegetables, tantalizing meats and delicious deserts. They could discuss things further after they had eaten and processed the information a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five**

Hisoka left the pilots to think about what he had said and moved through the halls af the Basilica with a confidance only a long term Necromonger could ever posess. The Archieves were very near to where he knew the Lord Marshal had retreated and would probably be for a few days until his system snapped back to reality and remembered that it required water and food to survive. Hisoka wasn't sure how much more information the pilots would want but he was determined to get them to understand since one of them would lead the battle against Riddick when he returned from the Threshold; the only problem was Hisoka was having trouble seeing who would deliver the killing blow to the Lord Marshal but he knew that whoever did would take the Necromongers to new hieghts and the Underverse would welcome him with open arms. "If only I could see which one it was so I could have them purified as soon as possible. It would be a blessing for the trials that are to come."

The youth sighed and shook his head he had reached his destination; entering the circular room with a pleased smile Hisoka sat in his favorite chair and commanded the computer systems to pull up the files of the past Lord Marshals. While the computer pulled up the files, the boy finished his mass of braided locks and pulled them all into a high tail and smailed. He knew for a fact that he stood out among the Necomongers with his vibrant hair and bright eyes, well mostly bright, his one muddled eye was the the marking of his sight. For all appearances it did look dull and blind compared to his bright unaffected eye and it made most Necromongers steer clear of the youth who was whispered to have seen the Underverse with the previous Lord Marshal; how else could he know things no mortal should know? How else could a boy have gained so much respect from the previous and current Lord Marshal?

The flashing of his screen brought Hisoka back from his pleasant thoughts and he delved into the past once more to refresh his young mind of the events that had once taken place to see him in such a position now. For a fleeting moment he had the thought that _'History repeats itself.'_ then he shook his head to dispell the thought the Necromonger race was young yet and history hadn't quite enough time to catch up and bite them in their proverbial asses. "Ah, the names and titles." Hisoka smiled and murmered each name and title before commiting each articale to memory, but the last was said with such a fondness that one could easily hear the mourning in the words that were barely breathed. "Zhylaw the Last...I tried to warn you my Lord and Vakko failed me."

Glaring at the files and nno longer in the mood to deal with his feelings he stalked from the room back to the hall containing his guests and paced liked a caged animal outside their door. He was assigned to guard the breeders and he would do so, but he felt uncomfortable with a soilder's armor and he debated leaving them alone long enough to change. Deciding that it would be better to be prepared Hisoka left his temporary station to change and equip himself with his favored weapons, besides if no one had bothered the breeders by now he doubted anyone would.

Heero couldn't sleep, or more precisely wouldn't sleep. He felt like he was being watched and it was making him so tense he was sure he could feel the pressure of a blade between his shoulders; which was physically impossible at the moment since he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He stayed that way for another half hour before he couldn't stand it anymore, he left his room and checked the four other pilots noting that Trowa was awake watching Quatre sleep. Wufei seemed to be meditating, no suprise there, and Duo was...gone? Not jumping to conclusions Heero made his way to the bathroom knowing that the American had a soft spot for soaking for unbelievable amounts of time. He was mildly disturbed to see the bath empty and with the suite's setup there were very few places to hide the over the top jester of their little dysfunctional family. Moving to the main entrantce Heero noted the door was slightly open and quickly made his way over but paused when he heard the familiar voice of the braided pilot, he moved quietly to try and see if he could hear what was beeing said.

"...It doesn't matter to me really. I've seen pleanty of death in my lifetime; I take ya have too?"

"Yes, though I was trained to try and convience converts to come willingly. Those who die before their _Due Time_ never have the chance to see the Underverse."

"Ya really believe all this don't ya?"

The silence was long but Heero had a feeling there was a lot being said with body language or ...

"We have company." he was caught. The door opened a little more and Heero came face to face with blue eyes that flashed a dangerous violet, Shinigami was close to the surface.

"Heero. Was there a problem." Duo spoke softly betraying the fact that he was upset that he was being eavesdropped on.

"I was just checking on everyone before I turned in." he replied as he backed a few steps into the room, he had never had Shinigami's anger turned on him and he didn't ever want it to be. He would never admit it but Duo was a force to be reckoned with when he allowed Shinigami free reign; the last time that had been was after DeathScythe had been destroyed publicly. Several OZ bases fell before Duo found out about the reconstruction of his gundam which had tempered his darker side for a bit.

"I'll be inside in just a moment." was the reply and Heero nodded before retreating back to his room. He could hear the Hisoka murmmer a few words before Duo returned to his room. Heero guessed he felt Duo's absence and that was what was setting him on edge since when he returned to his bed he no longer felt uneasy and was able to slip into a relatively peaceful sleep despite the dark surroundings.

When the pilots emarged from their rooms a good eight hours later they were greeted by Hisoka who was dressed in the Necomonger uniform, his many dreadlocks hanging loose and eating from a great arrangement of trays. This wasn't a big suprise what was a surprise was the large Necromonger Standing by the door; the large pair male hada inky black hair that was styled with dreadlocks but his were adorned with ebony beads and the sides of his head were shaved. "Don't mind Vakko, he's convinced that all breeders are traitorous dogs that should be put down. Not that he would ever be man enough to put down a traitor." Hisoka's voice was filled with contempt and Vakko glared but didn't respond to the insult knowing the boy was refering to his wife, Dame Vakko.

Duo was the first to bresk the tense silence by joining Hisoka on the couch and grabbing a bite to eat, "Did ya find out when your leader person is gonna see us?" Hisoka smiled at the braided male with a nod and Vakko just turned to leave the room, Hisoka was obviously not going to let anything of importance be said in his presence and he couldn't blame the kid after his actions.

When Vakko's echoing bootsteps could no longer be heard Heero asked "Who was that?"

Hisoka smiled, "Our second in command. But he is little better then dirt in my eyes and he knows it."

The pilots felt there was a lot more to be said about that situation but they shrugged and all got comfortably and fed while Hisoka continued his history lesson which covered the previous Lord Marshals certain terms of importance and various successful conquests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Six**

Vakko stalked from the suite the breeders were in and made his way to the gymnasium. Hisoka had always had a way of making him uncharacteristically angry and the best way to work out that anger was to train. However today wasn't his day apparently as there was only one other person in the gym; his Lord Marshal Riddick to be exact. Vakko knew he was about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter since the only time Riddick was in this room was after having visited the dead one he called Jack or occasionally Keira; yes it was a fact that Riddick was going to let all his frustration out on Vakko.

"Vakko." was his only warning as shiv came flying seconds after his name. Side stepping the weapon and falling into a defensive crouch he replied with a stiff, "Lord Marshal."

Riddick was slowly stalking up to Vakko taking in his stance and reading the slight twitch in each muscle before he came to a stop just outside of the other man's strike range, he had made the first move it was Vakko's turn to retaliate. Not wanting to disappoint, Vakko feinted left before striking to the right but Riddick was prepared and that was how the exchange of blows, feints and dodges began.

Strike. Dodge. Kick. Spin. Feint. Hit. Dodge.

It was like a dance and the two combatants were too engrossed in beating the crap out of one another that when someone whistled low Vakko misstep and found himself on his back with Riddick's boot on his throat. "Not Bad Vakko." Riddick allowed as he removed his foot from the man's throat. Vakko stood and glared at the breeder that had distracted him and Hisoka moved to stand in front of the braided male. Hisoka was glaring back at Vakko and the young Necomonger had the audacity to take a threatening step towards Vakko. He was impressed by the brat, dressed in a uniform Hisoka looked as deadly as any other soldier, but before Vakko could do anything to the twerp Riddick's voice broke the silence.

"Hisoka. These the guys?" Riddick moved to greet the man-child as Vakko left the room, he knew eventually that the young Seer would seek him out and demand a match. He believed Vakko was to blame for the fall of his precious Zhylaw. "Yes, they were feeling restless so I thought they could come here to work out their excess energy. I wasn't aware that you were here sir." the Seer ignored Vakko's retreat and it was only when Vakko had made it to the door did he register the other four men watching the interaction with guarded expressions. Vakko nodded at them as he passed but soon disappeared around the corner.

"It was good to see Vakko put in his place." Hisoka said as he walked up to the Lord Marshal. "Riddick I'd like to introduce Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang." Hisoka pleasantly waved a had to each pilot as they were introduced and Riddick nodded. "I still have energy to spare." Hisoka smiled and motioned for Yuy to step forward. "My Lord Marshal would like to spar with you and test your strength. Are you up to the task?" Heero nodded.

The sparring matches lasted a good eight hours where Riddick pushed the pilots to their limits and he was proud to have nearly been taken down by his first partner after about two and a half hours. Heero was good but Riddick was a little better; The perfect solider as he was tough but he never resorted to _dirty fighting,_ as Duo termed it. But he did exert himself to the fullest and if not for well placed feint, he might have been victorious.

Duo was next to test his mettle against the furyan and Riddick was slightly caught off guard at the abrupt change in style. Heero fought like a perfectly trained solider but Duo was severely different. His moves looked wild and reckless but were honed with a militaristic precision that reminded Riddick of prison fights between to ex-soldiers. He enjoyed the fight immensely. The thing with Duo that really made the fight enjoyable was the young man's hair; he moved his head in such a way that every time Riddick got to close to the braid it would snap and sting his flesh like a whip before sailing away to safety. The bout only lasted an hour and a half but it had been the most interesting and not only from the style; Hisoka's eyes were glued to the braided male the entire time.

Wufei had gone after Duo and Riddick found himself almost stumped. He had never faced off against anyone who new martial arts. Sure there had been a few guys at Butcher bay, he seen them while on the dog run but he really hadn't the time to properly catalog the techniques. Wufei had Riddick out maneuvered in only thirty minutes and Riddick inwardly thought _'It's always the quiet ones.' _Wufei was a challenge merely because he kept changing his form throughout the match leaving Riddick no time to memorize any given pattern like with Duo and Heero.

Trowa went after Wufei and his height and flexability made thigs interesting as he doged in enigmatic ways and assulted from all angles. Above, behind, left and right; it was almost dizzing to watch and the former clown put his circus training to creative use. But after an hour and half of gravity defying leaps abd lunges he backed down and surrendered claiming he was tired. Hisoka was too, just from watching the tall man jump around like a flea on a dog.

Quatre put up a good fight but he was obviously not a hand-to-hand combat guy. Lasting only half an hour before he withdrew from the fight and behind his lover. He fought much like Yuy but he didn't have the strength or stamina to last long in a fight and he knew when to withdraw.

Hisoka noticed it right away but doubted the pilots did. He wasn't going to escape the sparrring and he fell into a fighting stance the moment Riddick moved away from Quatre. Duo was startled since he was the closest to the boy and almost thought that the Furyan had decided to have a rematch but Hisoka was quick and met Riddick in the middle of the floor before any one could act. He moved much like his mentor Zhylaw but without the ability to use his soul to move from one place to another almost instantaneously. A plus but Hisoka was a true Necomonger and the boy didn't register pain the same way the earth born men did so he simply didn't dodge most of the time. If he could land a good hit by taking a blow he took the hit. The match was only about ten minutes long before Riddick stepped back and acknowledged Hisoka's skills but the boy glared at him knowing that he was pulling back because in Riddick's eyes he was still just a boy.

Glare firmly in place Hisoka straightened up and said, "Well Lord Marshal, shall we retire to the Great Hall?" Riddick nodded with a grin. The kid was nothing like he'd ever seen and about the only oone on the ship to stand up to him. "Yeah, we gotta get the civilians back to New Mecca."


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven**

Hisoka was livid by Riddick's refusal to go against him with the same ferocity as he did Vakko or even the breeders. He thrived in combat and reveled in the dull sensation he assumed was pain. Like every convert his nerves were mostly deadened to pain; one pain to lessen another is what the purifiers said, but the reality was that they just used excruciating pain the lessen any future pain. A brilliant insight in Hisoka's mind, then again he was raised as a Necromonger so everything they did was brilliant and made sense, didn't it?

Having deposited the ex-gundam pilots in the Great Hall with Riddick he instinctively went searching for Vakko. Someone he knew for a fact wouldn't hold back and was probably just as frustrated as he was; perhaps 'weapons training' was an appropriate item on the agenda today. Hisoka chuckled, he had a feeling Vakko would jump for that opportunity.

Surprisingly, or not, Vakko was again in the gymnasium and to Hisoka's delight was using a broad sword to work off some steam. Perfect. "Vakko. Weapons." Two words, just two words and the bastard looked as if he had just been named Lord Marshal. It was sad in Hisoka's opinion but he wasn't going to complain, Vakko was a good Necromonger and Hisoka knew that they would have level skills and the deciding outcome would play largely on experience and muscle mass, Hisoka as of yet couldn't handle many of the larger weapons the Necromongers preferred. Vakko, on the other hand, had _quite_ a bit of experience while Hisoka had close to none. It would do them both good.

Broad swords were normally a two-handed weapon but for Vakko well he had one in each hand. Hisoka, however, had to use both his hands for his single sword. He was at a disadvantage in every way but both Necromongers we spoiling for a fight; The second in command and Zhylaw's protege. Things would most likely get person and ugly real quick.

Hisoka lashed out first with a brazen frontal assault which Vakko blocked with one sword as he attacked with the other. Hisoka shifted allowing his blade to take the brunt of the attack before trying to dislocate Vakko's jaw with the hilt of his weapon. Breaking apart to avoid damage the two circled; testing the waters. Vakko lunged knocking his opponent down but Hisoka was quick if nothing else and up after a few moments scramble. Still such a young soldier, Riddick was definitely taking it easy on the boy. Vakko meant to correct that oversight, whether as a personal punishment or an attempt to rectify the insult to Necomonger training he was still unsure of. In all honesty Vakko had gotten along well with the boy at first, but after his marriage to Dame Vakko, Hisoka didn't trust anyone associated with Dame Vakko.

_'For good reason I suppose.' _Vakko thought as he dropped a sword to throw a punch to Hisoka's unguarded side. Hisoka took the blow with a grunt and spurt of blood but fell back on a common tactic for smaller soldiers as he regained his balance just enough to deliver a round house kick. Hisoka's sword was the only thing keeping him standing for a few moments and he knew it was a stupid move but Vakko seemed caught off guard and that was well enough for Hisoka to regain proper footing and put a bit of distance between himself and his opponent.

Hisoka's voice broke the onslaught of sharp clings and clangs, "She turned you against him. If you had been a true Necromonger, you would have killed the traitor." he was silent for a moment during a flurry of retaliatory strikes Vakko delivered after Hisoka mentioned Dame Vakko. "But some minds can't be broken completely." The exchange was surprisingly true but Vakko had never saw that the praise applied to him. Suddenly he understood, _'If I was truly loyal without question...Would things be __different?' _The thought was upsetting but he could not change what happened and Hisoka would have to learn to deal with it.

The sound of metal cutting through flesh snapped both combatants out of their thoughts as Hisoka's weapon clattered to the floor and he applied pressure to the wound. "This isn't over Vakko. You have first blood." With that Hisoka stormed from the gym to the infirmary to have the gash along his arm closed up. He was in a decidedly worse mood, if only because his pride took a hit. Being the prideful bastard he was Hisoka shook himself from his thoughts and began to formulate what he would say when the others inquired about his injury. '_Weapons Training.'_ he decided, it wouldn't be a lie or an absolute truth. It was safe.

Riddick narrowed his eyes as Hisoka disappeared and knew he had to finish his little get together quickly but without Hisoka he knew he would get frustrated fast. He didn't like dealing with people and that was more or less why he kept the kid around; that and because he didn't want to think about what it was like to be raised in such a society as the Necromongers'.

He sighed before turning his attention back to the Earthlings, "Look I have things to do and I don't have time or patience to run this damn army. I'm stopping this whole campaign and your the first ship we've come across headed to New Mecca. I have civilians here that want to return but I can't let the soldiers take them back; The only Necromonger I'm letting off ship will be Hisoka and I'm sure the damned brat will be more then willing to explain further. I'll provide the ship and our ships if you'll pilot and get them back to New Mecca."

The pilots all seemed disappointed with the words of Riddick but if what he said was true Hisoka would explain later. _'Most likely to Duo.'_ Heero thought and he looked back to his companions before nodding. "Mission Accepted. Will Hisoka be returning to you afterwords?" He inquired and was slightly confused as Riddick shrugged with "Maybe." And just like that he dismissed the pilots by standing up and walking away in the direction Hisoka had disappeared to not long ago.

The former gundam pilots all knew they way back to the suite they were given and headed for wondering why neither Riddick or Hisoka had delved into detail why they wanted someone to pilot civilians to New Mecca. "Duo. You speak to Hisoka tonight and figure out why they want us to take the civilians back to New Mecca." Heero ordered, "Yeah alright I will." Duo replied, he didn't mind as he planned on asking the redhead anyway.

Hisoka showed up at the suite later that night for dinner wher he apologized for leaving them alone foor the day and explained he had weapon training and received an injury and was in med bay most of the day. The pilots didn't question too much into it and eventually they left Duo and Hisoka alone so the American could speak with the Necomonger in peace.

"So Hisoka, ya wanna let me know why ya want some strangers to transport civillians?" Duo asked bluntly.

"It's a long story Duo."

"I got time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Eight**

"Wait a minute, Hisoka. You mean to tell me that that Riddick guy wants to get rid of you and the civilians because he's going to the Underverse place you people believe in?" Duo asked in the universal 'Are you shitting me?' tone.

Hisoka sighed as he slowly picked apart his dreads. "Yes Duo. And before you ask why think about what I told you about the Necromonger's first Lord Marshal." was Hisoka's response though his voice held the 'Do I really have to go over this again with you?' tone and by the look on Duo's face the American caught the tone and scowled.

"The first was Khovu right?" He asked and at Hisoka's nod Duo thought about what the red head had told him and his fellow pilots of the first Necromonger and the Underverse. "He saw his family in the Underverse..." Duo said and trailed off with understanding. Riddick wanted his Jack or Keira back and he was going to the Underverse to retrieve her.

"Do you understand Duo? Riddick will need to be purified before he can enter the Underverse, but purification changes most most people. I believe that if I had been raised differently and received the purification later then I perhaps would be a much different person; but I was purified before I knew anything of my people and was raised a Necromonger. I didn't find out about my birth race until I was much older and my sight began to show with the discoloration of my eyes. I know that he will be a different man so he is taking precautions to avoid it now." Hisoka looked at Duo to make sure that he understood that by taking action now Riddick was trying to protect the universe from the Necromonger Bullshit that was dumped in his lap while trying desperately to regain that what he lost.

Duo sighed. Necromongers were seriously more twisted then he joked about but it really made him wonder about those that he had lost and what happened to them in the afterlife. Were they in Heaven as Sister Helen said all pure souls go? Did Solo make it to Heaven? He had to have, it wasn't their fault that they lived on the streets and had to steal to live. Was the Underverse the equivalent to Heaven? "Hisoka, what happens to the people who die here and haven't been converted?" This question had been gnawing at Duo since they had first heard Hisoka's history lesson.

"Everyone has a Due Time and at that time they cross the Threshold. If a body dies here at their Due Time the Soul travels to the Threshold were they are welcomed into the Underverse to be reborn. A soul needn't be a Necromonger to seek the Threshold. This is where the people we try to convert become idiots. When they die they will seek the Threshold to cross over and seek the nirvana that is the Underverse; they just have too many names to realize they all end up in the same place. If a person dies before their Due Time then the Soul lingers and tries to return to the living but it must have it's body to return. It was not Keira's Due Time, her soul lingers and Riddick has her body. She will return after he crosses the Threshold because he will guide her soul back." Hisoka spoke with a quiet and tense tone that told Duo that there was more but he wasn't going to get much more out of Hisoka so he assumed he should get some rest before delivering the details to the other four.

"I guess I have a lot to think about." Duo said as he stood and made to leave for his room. Hisoka sighed and looked out the nearest port window. "Yes. You have much to think on and so do your companions. Good night Duo."

* * *

><p><p>

Riddick felt Hisoka's presence before he he saw him so he was prepared to turn away from Keira and face the young Necromonger. "You realize Riddick that you are only ensuring the future I have laid out for you." Hisoka intoned as he sat next to the Furyan. Riddick didn't respond but Hisoka didn't expect him to, the Furyan didn't believe that the future could be predicted or mapped out. Hisoka knew better though, the Elemental Aereon made Hisoka believe more firmly in the visions that plagued his mind. He saw the betrayal the moment Vakko took the Dame to be his wife; Hisoka tried to warn Zhylaw but his worry over the matter seemed childish to the Lord Marshal despite his regard of those gifted with sight. When Riddick appeared Hisoka knew he would be the Next Lord Marshal and resigned himself to part ways with Zhylaw, however after he gave in and accepted the inevitable new visions swamped his mind and he cut himself off from everyone to understand the images assaulting his mind. By the time he emerged Riddick was already sitting on the throne.

"You come for a reason Kid?" Riddick asked when Hisoka fell silent, Usually the brat was drilling him how to run the Necros or being a sarcastic little ass and flinging insults about Vakko. The latter being something Riddick enjoyed as Vakko wasn't half bad once the Dame was out of his hair; speaking of the devil.

Vakko came up behind Hisoka with a slight nudge to his injured arm, "I see you didn't bleed to death." Riddick gave a look that said 'Do tell what's going on.' But Hisoka ignored him and practically growled at Vakko, "When I return I expect you'll be the one bleeding." Vakko rolled his eyes and looked over to Riddick, "The ship has been prepared for departure and the civilians have all boarded. Do you have a pilot in mind?"

Riddick smirked, and both Hisoka and Vakko flinched. This didn't bode well for either of them and they knew it. "Yeah. You and Hisoka are gonna pilot, so, get moving." With that said he stood and walked away knowing Hisoka was going to blow a fuse and Vakko would just take it like the good little Necro he was.

3...2...1

"NO! Riddick I don't care if you are the Lord Marshal I REFUSE! Get back here BASTARD!" Hisoka's normally cool voice rang out sharply but the real shocker was when Vakko's steely voice intoned just as loudly as Hisoka's "You're not serious. I won't babysit him for you Furyan!" Riddick just kept walking and the thundering steps of the two Necromongers assure him that they were following and weren't going to stand for this outrage. They hated one another.

"Babysit? Who do you think you are Vakko? If anyone needs a sitter it's you! Traitorous cretin!" Hisoka sounded near hysteria now that Vakko was baiting him. "I need no such thing. I, unlike you have been off ship many times. I don't expect you to know anything about surviving outside the Basilica. Now be silent _CHILD_ so the adults can talk." Vakko drew out the word so that Hisoka was forced to hear just what Vakko thought of him.

Hisoka threw the first punch that caught Vakko off guard but Hisoka didn't press the advantage instead he stormed up to Riddick who looked like he wanted to laugh but had settled for a smirk. "You'll not change your mind?" he growled out. Riddick shook his head and watched as Hisoka's jaw clenched painfully tight but as sudden as the anger sparked the kid was back to being his normal self. Well almost, the tight tension in his movements signaled that he was holding in his fury at the moment and the strained "Fine." that passed his lips was another clue. Vakko came up to say something but Hisoka turned and walked away, he didn't want to hear it so he said, "We leave in ten hours. Be ready Vakko."


	10. Chapter 10

**Nine**

"The kid's sporting an injury he didn't have when I left him in the gym earlier, any idea how he came by it?" Riddick drawled out as he waited for Vakko to come to terms with being ordered around by Hisoka.

"You're being lax in his training. He came to me to rectify that." Vakko answered then was silent for a few moments as he watched Hisoka's retreating form with agitation. When the young Necromonger disappeared behind a corner Vakko spoke again, "Why are you forcing me to babysit the boy? You know we despise each other and I know that you don't believe his cock and bull predictions."

Riddick repressed the urge to sigh. Nothing was ever easy with Vakko and Hisoka. "The kid can't pilot alone, you know that. Also because despite his claims I don't think he could last out there, he's too much of a Necro to fit in anywhere." He confessed, Riddick couldn't help himself he knew he had a weak spot for kids.

Vakko didn't bother hiding his disgust at the sentiment, how Riddick managed to get anywhere with his damn soft heart Vakko didn't know. "Fine, but don't expect me to treat him as you do. I'll not be responsible for further weakening our ranks." he growled out as he turned to leave. Riddick smiled, "Careful Vakko, you're starting to sound like the Dame."

The angry sounds of armor meeting stone rang out in the corridor and Riddick chuckled, both were so easy to rile up. He might miss that about the pair. Maybe. Shaking his head Riddick moved along in the opposite direction, he needed to plot out a course to the supposed 'Threshold'. On order to do this though he need to review the files in the archives from Khovu's reign. Riddick was never one for studying.

Vakko seethed and paced, he was more then a little irritated with his Lord Marshal and the brat he was going to have to coddle soon. Unfortunately when he was like this his thoughts strayed to his Dame who was currently avoiding Himself, Hisoka and Riddick. He supposed she had some sense as Vakko knew for a fact that Hisoka wouldn't hesitate to kill the Dame, neither would Riddick and that made him wonder about himself. Could he do it? Just to be rid of her taint, to free himself of those damning thoughts that she left lurking in the dark recesses.

"You realize she is going to be more trouble then she's worth later on." Hisoka's dull voice snapped Vakko out of his thought's and he realized that at some point he had made his way to the hall where the breeders were staying.

"Our Lord Marshal will deal with her when the time comes." Vakko replied making it clear that he was unsure if he could ghost his own wife, but he was confused when Hisoka only laughed at his claim.

Hisoka knew Vakko didn't believe his visions any more then Riddick did but he knew it was a mistake for Dame Vakko to be left alive any longer then necessary, however Vakko nor Riddick felt she was worth finding and hanging. "If that is what you believe so be it. Our guests are sleeping at the moment, so if you came to see them you'll have to wait. Or was there something I could do for you?" Hisoka asked to change the subject; despite the tension between the two they did have moments of civility with one another. Mostly when one was too tired to keep the fight going. Vakko caught the tiredness in the youth so he didn't press any matters, he just shook his head and leaned against the wall. Hisoka nodded and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Vakko would watch over the pilots while Hisoka slept, If they were going to be stuck together they might as well try to play nice. "Thanks." Hisoka mumbled and Vakko grunted in reply.

"Do you think we should get involved? I mean I know we were sent out here to investigate, but do you think that the Lord Marshal's voyage to the Threshold really requires investigating. He said he was taking his people and ending the campaign, or Hisoka said so at least." Quatre's quiet voice broke the thick silence after Duo relayed Hisoka's little speech. Duo still felt that there was something more that was being kept from them and he knew Heero felt the same.

"You and Trowa will remain in New Mecca on recon. I will head out to Lupus Five and Duo and Wufei will stick close to Hisoka and try to learn what exactly the kid is hiding from us." Heero directed and Wufei raised a brow, obviously he was curious about Heero's plan of action and didn't recognize Lupus Five but apparently Duo did because he gaped for a few minutes before speaking.

"How'd you know about the Lupus system?" He asked then his eyes narrowed and the other three pilots silently drew back just in case fists started flying. "You hacked my system." A statement that Heero didn't have to dignify with a response.

"What is Lupus Five?" Wufei spoke up just as Duo looked like he was going to explode but his gaze swung to Wufei in a movement so fast the oriental was mildly shocked that the American didn't hurt himself. "It's mercenary central. A whole system filled with corrupt and greedy bastards. Not really a place I want soldier boy, ya know?" Duo said as a quick explanation but what he didn't say was how he himself had acquired that knowledge since the Helion system was the only system currently in contact with Earth.

"And whose system did you go through to get the information?" Heero asked and Duo actually smiled. "Ever hear the saying 'Once a thief, always a thief?' If ya did then ya probably heard 'A magician never reveals his secrets'." Duo's smile faded a bit, "I don't like your plan Heero but if you're set on this then yeah sure I'll stick with the Necros. But I think 'Fei should stick around with Kitty Kat and Trowa, he'd enjoy New Mecca."

Both Asians raised a brow in question and the other pilots couldn't help but laugh at the identical expressions on their faces, but Duo was the first to comment though. "You guys should see yourselves!" He chuckled a bit more before turning bright eyes to the two lovers, "Y'all are gonna need to look into the Central Powers archives and the Galactic Citizens' Registration, We'll need papers and UD's to survive and Heero will definitely need them to even stay in the Lupus System."


	11. Chapter 11

**Whispers in the Dark**

_**Author's Note**__: _ Surprise Update! Much love to y'all!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. I make no claim of ownership of anything but my ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations"- Speech

**Seek You Out**

Despite having and extensive library on the previous Lord Marshals, it seemed that the Necromongers relied heavily on passing history by word of mouth. The Head Purifier had the most detailed of stories but Riddick was lacking in one since the man that had encouraged him to follow Vakko and kill Zhylaw was not only deceased and a fellow furyan, but The Head Purifier. Fate loved to mess with him it seemed. Now he'd have to hold some sort of ceremony to appoint a new Purifier and with his First Among and slightly more trusted brat gone, he'd have to find someone knowledgeable in such practices. At least if he wanted Kyra back he would. With a heaving sigh he stood and stalked out of the archives and towards the throne room, if he stayed there long enough a necro would eventually seek him out and he could ask his questions then, or he could contact Hisoka and Vakko.

-:-:-

"I can't believe that they only wanted on paper were our Earth identifications." Quatre was commenting to his two companions as they left the Citizen Registration. Trowa looked amused and Wufei twitched in annoyance.

"Winner they have our person, voice, and blood all recorded and stored in some system that only Duo, to our knowledge, has managed to hack. How does he do that? Yuy is supposed to be the master hack, yet at every turn Maxwell has in some way one upped him." Wufei was slowly working himself into a tangent and Trowa's amusement was growing by the second.

While Wufei was ranting and clearing a path as they headed to the housing district, Trowa sidled up close to his blond lover and whispered, "Do you think he realized that he slipped and called Duo by his first name?"

Quatre's eyes widened and he gave a soft laugh, The Chinese man didn't seem to realize his slip was was still going strong about the injustice of 'Maxwell' always hiding important things until they are forced to light and other such things.

"And now the idiot is alone with those crazy death worshiping lunatics!" Wufei finished with a heaving breath. With his full blown rant having died down he took a moment to fix his hair which had come loose from his neat little tail; when he was done he looked over to his companions and asked, "Think they'll be alright?"

The two lovers decided not to comment on Wufei's unusual concern, but answered anyway. Well Quatre did. "They'll be fine. Heero has more training then most of us and Duo is a Jack of all trades. Come on now, let's go see the apartment the authorities have allotted us."

-:-:-:-

Riddick hadn't moved from his position in over in hour and was beginning to wonder if everyone avoided him unless Vakko or the kid was with him; several necros had passed his throne with little more then a bow of their heads to show that they had indeed noticed his presence. He was in the middle of an internal debate to contact his First Among Commanders when the Dame Vakko herself melted from the shadows and approached him.

"My lord, it's rare to see you out without your lapdogs." Her voice was the same deceptively silk smooth as it had been when they first met. Dame Vakko was like poisoned chocolate; enticing and deadly. Deciding she would be far more forthcoming with her motives if she knew her husband and Hisoka were off ship, he enlightened her of the situation.

"Both Vakko and Hisoka are off ship running errands for me. Like the good dogs they are." Normally Riddick wouldn't have been so condescending in terms of Hisoka and Vakko but the Dame could probably arrange everything he needed quick, easy and painlessly. Why should he do more work then necessary.

"Oh, is that so? How unfortunate, I had come here hoping to see my dear husband. Might I inquire where they were headed?" The Dame asked as she shifted subtly to display her assets best. Something Riddick noted with amusement. He let his eyes trail over her body even though he had no intention of lowering himself to bed with her. She was just a means to an end after all.

"Tell me Dame Vakko, who would you place in position of head purifier?" He ignored her question in favor of gain answers of his own. He was playing a dangerous game, he knew that anyone that the Dame placed close to him would be someone she could sway to her needs, someone who could be controlled and someone that would without a doubt turn on him. He would need Hisoka's input on any individual suggested by this viper.

Dame Vakko covered her surprise well, the only thing that gave her away was the unusually long blink of her eyes as she calculated if she had any cohorts withing the tightly knit group of purifiers. After a few moments of silence she smiled, a shark's grin, "If I had to choose someone My Lord, Chupa is a fine purifier and a loyal soldier. But, if you'll excuse me My Lord, I have other matters that I must attend to." With a low bow, and a nod of her head the Dame slipped back into the shadows and vanished from sight.

It was interesting that she would mention this guy being a soldier since most purifiers stayed away from combat, that alone was a red flag. Hisoka would have to be contacted, the kid would no doubt give him hell over talking to the viper without snapping her neck. It was going to be either a really long conversation or an extremely short one.

-:-:-

"You did WHAT!" the shout resonated within the empty ship causing one Duo Maxwell to fall out of his bunk after being startled. Vakko gave a slight groan as if Hisoka's mere existence was painful.

"I can't believe you, Riddick! You can be so childish, tell me Lord Marshal, did you at least kill the poisonous tumor?" a moment of silence that was broken by a harsh bark of laughter.

"That was rhetorical, I know you didn't ghost the bitch. So who was the filthy stray she seeks to place in your lap." Hisoka was definitely not happy at the moment and having been roused by the conversation both Duo and Vakko moved to hear what exactly had Hisoka so riled up so soon after they had laid down for rest.

"...Chupa is also a loyal soldier, she said." Riddick's gravelly voice was slightly distorted, the quasi-dead Hisoka was looming over arched up and twisted towards the young necro.

Silence was the unexpected response to this last statement, almost as if the red head was stunned beyond words. At least momentarily, "Chupa, she is talking to Chupa?" The quiet voice trembled slightly and once again Vakko was treated to the sight of Hisoka sounding like a child of his age. "Riddick you must not let her sway Chupa, go and speak to him now tell him I sent you if he seems standoffish or disinterested. But you must get to him...first...I have...to go."

By the end of his sentence Hisoka was swaying and Vakko recognized the signs of Hisoka's 'visions'. "Breeder, help Hisoka back to his quarters." Was all Vakko said before he moved to check the connection between Hisoka and Riddick; he was disappointed to find that the Lord Marshal had already terminated the call. No doubt the call had been about his wife and he didn't know how to feel about that.

Duo had hefted up Hisoka bridal style and hauled him back to his own room. The American was surprised at how light the shorter male felt, but his was some what disturbed by the sounds the necro was making. He twisted, writhed and whimpered as if in pain and his eyes were wide open, yet unfocused.

Setting Hisoka down on the bunk he watched as the boy's fingers twisted in the sheets. He looked extremely uncomfortable but there wasn't anything that Duo could do about it so he left the boy to fight whatever had assaulted his body in private.

-:-:-

Dame Vakko was speaking quietly to Chupa in the archives, a knife pressed firmly to his throat. "Do as I say and neither of you will be harmed. No, if you do as I say I shall reward you both, regardless if you get your partner to help or not."

"Hisoka sent me find you. You gonna do as he says, or do I have to kill you now?" Riddick was taunting the soldier, though he seemed unaffected by the threat.

"I owe him a great debt, what can I do for you my lord?"

"She's not dead. She merely sleeps, until you can guide her back. Soon, my love, you will be at the gates of the Underverse and your precious child will be returned to you." A female crooned and Riddick could feel the burn of tears he refused to let fall.

He was screaming as the splash of warm blood cooled on his cheek. Someone dropped to the floor like a marionette who's strings had been cut, steel hitting marble rang in his ears but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the screaming. Or the maniacal laughter, who could possibly be laughing while someone was screaming in such anguish.

The world was burning. "Look, my love, she is awake and your kingdom is turning against you. Was she worth it? Was this pathetic worm worth dying for?" the voice was filled with sarcasm and Riddick ignored the words, They didn't matter. He could deal with every necro on the ship, but it was likely he would die in the process, but so long as she was safe then it was worth it.

"If only you knew."

"You traitorous whoreson! I'll kill you for THIS!"

"You knew I couldn't be trusted Red, besides you were mine to begin with. You keep what you kill."

"I am yours, Hisoka."

"As much as I am yours."

"Wake up Hisoka."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wake up you false prophet!" Vakko growled as he shook the boy by his hair, he had been entranced for several hours, most of which he spent screaming at nothing until he passed out. Vakko wasn't to concerned until he realized the brat had been out for three full lunar cycles; he knew Riddick would hand his hide to him if he let the boy die not even a month out. No he'd be much more understanding if it happened a few years down the line perhaps in some frozen wasteland void of life. Not likely.

"Wake up Hisoka!" Vakko shouted once more and was startled when the boy actually responded by shooting up gasping for breath and reaching out for someone, Vakko just happened to be too close to get away, to latch on to, glassy eyes looked around in confusion but eventually they cleared and Hisoka relinquished his hold on Vakko and asked in a hoarse voice, "Water?"

The First Among Commanders had anticipated that the boy would require water, above all else, so he handed the boy a large pitcher full of cool water with a hint of bayberry nectar to soothe any damage done caused by the screaming.

"What was it this time? Fire and brimstone, a plague on our houses?" The sarcasm dripping from Vakko's voice was thick and not even an attempt had been made to hide it. Hisoka just shrugged it off.

"It matters not what I saw, you'd just ignore the warnings. At least Zhy-"

"What was it about Zhylaw that kept you by his side?" Vakko cut off Hisoka with a disgruntled glare that Hisoka didn't bother reacting to; Vakko just seemed to get more irritated. The boy didn't bother to answer either, something that Vakko figured but resented just the same. "The breeder was worried for you. I'll send him in to tend to you."

With that Vakko was gone and Hisoka felt a tad guilty but didn't move to stop the dark haired necromonger. Instead he took another sip of water and waited for Duo to come inquire about what happened. Hisoka didn't want to think about the visions or what they could imply, he already knew Riddick was making a mistake in trying to resurrect his Keira; With Dame Vakko added into the mix, things were not going to be pretty. Not at all.

Duo walked in a few moments later, his eyes looked tired and there were dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept peacefully in some time. He also looked a little thinner then Hisoka remembered. Surely he wasn't out for so long.

"Hey there, you doing better?" The American asked as he took a seat on the bed and Hisoka managed a tight smile.

"I have been better, but what of you? Did my sitter not feed you?" Hisoka's eyes narrowed, and Duo laughed.

"Nah, the grump took care me alright, I just...I get...I get anxious when I'm separated from the others. If they knew they would've insisted we stick together but we can learn more if we split up, yanno?" Duo explained with a faint air of embarrassment.

"I understand. If Vakko knew that I sometimes get lonely then he'd give me hell. We all suffer from something, that's why we get purified regularly. Though with Riddick's lax rule, many of us don't see the purifiers as often as we should." Hisoka spoke like he was largely inconvenienced by his ruler, but Duo just nodded along. He didn't know how to reply to that anyway.

The earth born pilot was about to ask something but the ship's communication unit suddenly went off with Vakko's voice growling out something unintelligible. Hisoka grunted before shouting, "Speak so we can understand you, Idiot!"

"We've lost communication with the Basilica. We're on our own."


End file.
